DC-DC voltage regulator systems such as buck converters include an arrangement of two power transistors, a gate driver IC and an inductor to convert voltage down for a load. Losses in a real system are generated at the connection path in the power system. To minimize these parasitic losses, the power transistors and the gate driver IC are usually assembled together in a single power module while the inductor is assembled aside on the main PCB (printed circuit board). Losses depend on the distance and cross-section of the connection line between the transistor output (switch node) and the inductor terminals, hence a more ideal solution which positions the inductor closer to the power module is needed.